choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ThatRomeo/Theories in Books (By ThatRomeo and Circy)
Hi fellow Choices players! This is ThatRomeo and Circy and we decided to work on a collaboration of theories concerning many books, so here we are! We hope you enjoy them as much as we did, and don't forget to leave your thoughts! Every opinion is appreciated and if you have a theory you would like to share with us you're welcome to! So, let's start! And remember! This page includes huge spoilers, so browse at your own risk! Bloodbound: About the MC's transformation: In the last chapter of Bloodbound, we have witnessed the MC becoming a vampire, and as such, there are many theories speculating how did this happen and what caused it, so let's dive right into them. *One of the theories is that our love interest turned her, since we had to choose one to be our "official" LI, who also said "I love you" when the MC was dying. CONFIRMED ✅ *Another theory is that being turned into a vampire was triggered by her abilities of being a Bloodkeeper because every generation of vampires is weaker than the previous one, and as such, being turned by our love interest would make her weaker and that's highly unlikely. The reason behind this is that since being a Bloodkeeper didn't have a huge impact on the MC, it will have now that she's a vampire. Where are we during our transformation? *Another theory is that the MC is either locked up in a sarcophagus or she's in a coffin because she was dead. This is because she might be going through the same thing as Lily in Book 1, where the others are awaiting to see if she became a Feral or not after she was turned. THE FIRST PART IS CONFIRMED ✅ The darkness inside us Serafine warned us about: A lot of players were also creeped out by what Serafine told the MC, that she sensed a monster inside of her, a.k.a a darkness. Therefore, while we couldn't figure out what is that, we have a few theories in mind. *First of all, one theory is that the darkness was due to being a Bloodkeeper and having special abilities. *Another one, is that the darkness was Rheya trying to break free from the Tree, or the MC have a direct blood connection to her, since we can see some of Rheya's quotes clearly adressed to the MC. Few of these quotes is "Each step you make brings me closer to unification. Do not fight the blood. Embrace it", and "Blood calls to Blood, Flesh draws to flesh". *Either way, it looks like this darkness will make the MC one of the most powerful vampires, even more powerful than Rheya. The thing is, will the MC be a good vampire? Or will she succumb to the dark side? Rheya being ressurected and escaping out to the world: There are also a ton of theories on how Rheya came back to life (Premium scene), and this is what we are going to analyze right now. *The first theory is that she was freed when the Order's HQ were destroyed back in Greece, since the Tree was probably destroyed in the explosion. *Another theory is that there can only be one Tree, and as such, when Gaius was killed and became the Tree, she was freed once and for all. *Another theory even goes to say that because the MC became a vampire, it triggered something in Rheya and that's why she ressurected (Since the MC and her could be connected in a way). "When the sap of the tree rests in the blessed chalice, the skies shall turn red, the earth shall be torn asunder, and the First shall walk again" This quote was also in the MC's mind when she was kidnaped by Gaius, and during the final scene of the Book. As Circy mentioned, people in the past used figurative language. Therefore, there might be a small explanation about the specific theory and this is it: *The explosion at the Order of Dawn's HQ could be "The skies shall turn red, the earth shall be torn asunder". *The MC or the Sarcophagus could be "The blessed chalice" or the "Sap of the Tree". *The "First" could either refer to Rheya, or even to Pamphira, because the MC could be a direct descendant or a reincarnation of her. Explanation of the term "Bloodkeeper": So far in the series, we haven't discovered a lot of things involving the Bloodkeepers (Apart from that they have the ability to experience visions), so let's dive in more deep into what could a Bloodkeeper mean and what are their abilites. *On hindsight, a Bloodkeeper could be a woman who carries the Blood of the First Vampire, Pamphira's, or even the Blood that originally Gaius drank and made him powerful and beautiful again in Book 2, Chapter 6. However, this could also mean that the MC will potentially be the strongest vampire. *Another possibility would be because the MC has the First's Blood in her system, and when she was turned by our love interest, the two bloods mixed and made us very powerful. Category:Blog posts